Task Force 171
Task Force One-Seven-One, a branch off of the famous UWUC Enigma Company, is a small group of highly trained commandos. Each one of them has distinguished themselves with heroism and unwavering loyalty to UWUC forces. All graduated from the Cadet Academy. After the war against the Evoknights and the obliteration of their Sigmian home, TF171 and its six remaining members had nowhere to go. Jairus, the leader, decided to head to Station 2 and was successful in getting his team their old job: guarding the humans. Then Jairus was promoted from common guardmen to one of Empress Lenina's personal bodyguards. Captain Briley, Sergeant Eve, as well as Corporal Cosmas were ordered to become bodyguards as well. Major Vorkutsk became the guardsmen top sniper, while Sergeant Cardac has taken up a job as a supply delivery pilot, going back and forth from planets to Station 2. Thought not official, because of these changes, Task Force 171 has essentially disbanded. Active Members ''Colonel Cavaco'' The leader of the group of highly trained commandos is Colonel Jairus Cavaco, a Teroare known as "Havoc" to some of his peers. He has near legendary accuracy and shows very good leadership skills, thus leading him to become the commander of TF171. He has been dubbed the marksman of the 171 because of his skills. But he's not just a commander and marksman. Jairus is also the group's designated vehicular driver. He's most commonly seen with an M84 Scorpion. Jairus distinguished himself as good enough to join the 171 over his peers in Enigma Company during the Battle of Kintora. Kintora, a city on Sigma, had a sudden outbreak of attacks by the Hunter's Trade Union. Enigma Company was dispatched to control the outbreak, and in the battle, Enigma Company's leader and several high-ranking officers were killed in an artillery barrage. The back then Captain Cavaco took control of the company, now in total disarray, and lead them to destroy the HTU forces. On the final strike, one of Enigma's tanks was nearly blown to pieces by an anti-tank missile. The tank was set ablaze, and the three men inside would certainly die by the imminent explosion of ammunition. Jairus fled from his own tank and, while being surrounded by enemy fire, pulled the three men from the burning wreck and pulled them to safety. During this action, he was shot twice. The tank violently exploded soon after the three men were pulled to safety. For his actions, Jairus got a Medal of Honor, a Gold Heart (equivalent of a Purple Heart), and a Valorous Commendation Medal. Then, he was reassigned to Task Force 171. Excerpt from a Psychological Examination Document, Thel Reeol: : "...Though Cavaco is very commonly regarded as a fearless war hero, which is often justified by his actions, it appears as though some members of the team may actually distrust their leader, though they hide it and usually do as their told without question. He puts his work above everything else, and that includes his life and the lives of his comrades. It is true that sacrifice is part of a soldier, but the Lieutenant takes it a little too far. I have received proof of this during the Battle of Vhen Sar. Though some of the radio messages are blocked by static and other environmental noise, it is enough to provide proof. Cavaco, Eve, and Cardac are in an airborne helicopter over said area. Vorkutsk is several miles away on the ground, providing support. They are all communicating with Ir, on the ground in Vhen Sar. Ir had stolen equipment suspected of being used by HTU forces and then given it to Eve, who was also on the ground at the time but got picked up by the helicopter. Ir, who didn't make it to the helicopter due to a required evac, was nearly left behind and would have been if Eve weren't on the mission. Clearly Cavaco isn't very deterred by losing a teammate as long as he completes his objective...." ''Major Vorkutsk'' The second in command of the 171 is another Teroare named Miram Vorkutsk. He is ranked as a Major, and dubbed by the team as "Sare". He is the team's specialized sniper and covert operator, and is excellent at stealth and guerrilla warfare. He has been in TF171 the longest out of everyone else on the team, ever since he was a Private. He was a natural at accuracy and sniping, and was thus sworn into 171 right after graduation from the Cadet Academy. He literally never misses. Miram is a very quiet and is an unusual shade of tan for a Teroare. He has smal, bloordred eyes, pitch black hair, and is a little short for his age. But his height just increases his effectiveness in covert operations. Usual weapon is a HAMRR. ''Captain Briley'' The One-Seven-One's third in command is a very easily recognizable figure. He's a T-Rex Ilet, towering above the other members of the group. Captain Donovan "Bull" Briley is the team's heavy weapons specialist and designated vehicular gunner. Despite his huge stature and mean appearance, and very loud voice, Bull is actually very kind to people around him. But on the battlefield, against enemies, that's a whole different story. Bull will kill anyone who stands in the way of the One-Seven-One, and people have witnessed him tearing a Chromakan in half with his bare hands. His weapon of choice is always a G-2 Demolisher, and with this he flays opposing forces to shreds. Excerpt from a Squad Evaluation Document, General Marak Komatose: : It has been confirmed that Briley has ongoing conflicts with Sergeant Mitochen. It appears to be the only major problem of the squad, for the two often get into arguments and their will to work together simply doesn't exist. I suggest Briley or Mitochen learn how to cooperate or one of them be taken out of the squad and replaced. Cooperation still not working... though it doesn't matter now, what with Mitochen's death. ''Sergeant Eve'' What would a group of commandos be without a medic? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That's why there's Sergeant Major Keshik Eve. Eve is the emergency medic of the group, and everyone holds her with the utmost respect. She's a rather young Teroare girl, but has notable marksmanship skills and is very quick on her feet. She's very laid back and jokes around, which is uncommon for someone in a Special Forces team. Eve also keeps up the team's spirit with her optimistic ways. Underneath her helmet are bright gold eyes and a caring face with shoulder-length brown hair. Another noticeable feature is that she has an Earthly Russian accent. Usually fights with an E34. Excerpt from a Psychological Examination Document, Thel Reeol: : "...Eve has shown to be extremely protective over everyone in the team. She has said herself that she loves them in a sisterly way and would die for them. I think it's rather surprising she's still around. But it's great that she centered her specialization on being a medical officer, for it suits her personality well. Unfortunately, along with being a medic, she has also been known to use herself as a bulletproof shield. Because of this, she has actually had more broken bones than anyone else on the team. I myself have seen her after the catastrophe known as The Battle of Installation 07 and it was a horrible sight. She was covered from head to toe in bandages, excluding her left eye, left cheek, lower torso, upper legs, and right foot. Because of the horrible battle, every local medical center ran out of bone casts, so many people with broken bones were simply bandaged up with gauze. Eve was one of them. I cannot begin to imagine all the pain she was in, and yet, her eyes were still bright as ever and she talked like everything was fine. She saved twenty-four lives that day." ''Sergeant Cardac'' Staff Sergeant Lom Cardac is another vital member of the One-Seven-One. He is the team's pilot, and takes the commandos where they need to go aboard his E-1 HTV helicopter. It's the truth that Cardac very well may be the member of the squad with the least combat experience, but that's mainly because after he tactically inserts the team, he usually must fly out of the area. But occasionally he joins the team on land combat. However, his skills in flying a helicopter or other VTOL aircraft are completely unsurpassed. Cardac is sometimes regarded as a depressed man, for he is very quiet and whenever he does speak, it has a depressed tone to it. He's a Chromakan and, when in battle, usually carries an S-2 Sidearm. Though just a pistol, Lom is rather skilled with it, though not quite as skilled as Cosmas. ''Corporal Jacovuc'' Corporal Cosmas Jacovuc was stationed at the Human Apartments during a temporary service for the regular UWUC army, and thus has no combat record in TF171. After the invasion of Sigma by the Evoknights, UWUC's army was near obliterated. Jairus Cavaco, who had helped him evacuate the humans from the apartments, proposed that Cosmas join the Task Force for the duration of the war. The Corporal accepted, and Jairus added him officially to the group, without any regrets. KIAs Major Sriraam Tripp was Killed in Action during the defense of Sigma on February 1, 3590. He was on the ground with Corporal Hjax when their force was overwhelmed. Corporal Elie Hjax was Killed in Action during the defense of Sigma on February 1, 3590. He was on the ground with Major Tripp when their force was overwhelmed. Sergeant Golan Barke was Killed in Action when his A-5 Sparrowhawk VTOL was shot down in the defense of Sigma on February 1, 3590. Private Golan Barke was killed right after he made a strafing run over a patrol of Evoknights that ambushed Jairus' and Cosmas' evacuation group. After making the run, an Evoknight fighter craft shot down and killed the Sergeant. Private Durl Ir was Killed In Action by HTU forces on November 19, 3589. A sniper shot him in the head and he was killed instantly. Summary ''Active Duty'' (First Name "Nickname" Last Name, Rank -Specialty) *Jairus "Havoc" Cavaco, Lt. Col. -Marksman, Driver, Commander *Miram "Sare" Vorkutsk, Maj. -Sniper, Covert Ops *Donovan "Bull" Briley, Cpt. -Heavy Weapons, Gunner *Kerst "Eve", Sgt Maj -Medic *Lom Cardac, Staff Sgt -VTOL Pilot *Cosmas, Cpl -Light Weapons ''Deceased'' *Sriraam "Trip", Maj. *Elie "Patch" Hjax, Cpl *Golan Barke, Sgt *Durl Ir, Private *Yon Mitochen, Sgt -CQC *Shayzisk "Hotwire" Lorkuvist, Cpl. -Electronics, Torture *"Kane" Rho, Pvt -Mech Pilot *Bannon "Cohen" Kowalewski, Cpt. -Explosives *Gunther "Target" Vharosvic, Pvt -Grenadier *Sheila "Mobius", Cpt. -Recon, Intelligence (MIA) Sergeant Mitochen Sergeant Yon Mitochen is the team's Close Quarters Combat (CQC) specialist. Yon has a highly advanced suit, for the sole reason the he's actually a Protokin. But instead of keeping oneself in a huge hulk of black, scaly armor, Yon is connected within the helmet of an advanced combat suit, making his 'skin' tougher than that of a normal Protokin. He uses the helmet as a sort of cockpit for his artificial body. He specializes in hand-to-hand combat and weaponized CQC. He's skilled at breach & clear tactics, too. Yon has a very short temper and doesn't know how to control his anger at all, making him hardly fit to be in TF171. During battle, he usually carries an Avante and, for ranged warfare, a regular M83. He is easily recognized by the skull engraved on his visor. KIA on June 7th, 3590 by Evoknight Tank, RegCode 0089-37856279Y-320B Corporal Lorkuvist Corporal Shayzisk Lorkuvist, aka "Hotwire", is a female Chromakan and TF171's techie. She's literally a genius, at least with electronics. She personally made Yon Mitochen's armor suit. Hotwire is very useful for infiltration missions, when she can falsify camera images, disable security systems, and unlock doors. Her second specialization is a scary one, for she is also the team's torturer. Hotwire is also fairly good at repairing vehicles. On the battlefield with her Harbinger Rifle, she's a rather average shot. Shayzisk is the shortest out of all the members of TF171, except for Mitochen of course. KIA on June 7th, 3590 by Evoknight Tank, RegCode 0089-37856279Y-320B Captain Kowalewski Next in line is a Wormholemancer, Captain Bannon "Cohen" Kowalewski. He is a highly trained explosives expert, and is the first choice if the team needs to blow something up. His usual job is detonating explosive charges on structures, but he is often used to set landmines and explosive traps when the team needs to go defensive. Because Bull has to carry huge amounts of ammunition for his M28, it's also Cohen's job to carry anti-vehicle weaponry, meaning missile launchers and the like. Cohen often talks very fast, and is thus sometimes hard to understand. He's also rather large and stocky, but don't worry, that's muscle, not fat. He almost never takes off his suit, with an exception of his helmet, which he sometimes doesn't even wear during combat. Regular weaponry includes a G23 and an HM-90. Tortured to death on June 1st, 3590 aboard Evoknight ship Initiate Kane Rho Priavte Kane Rho is a rather muscular soldier. He shows some natural talent in accuracy, much like Jairus and Eve. Kane is a recruit very new out of the Cadet Academy who specializes in Mech warfare. He's a middle aged Teroare with brown hair and strange, dark black eyes. He's one of the tallest people in TF171. During the invasion of Sigma, Kane was separated from his squad of Hotwire, Cardac, and Mitochen, and was then captured by Evoknights. Executed on April 29th, 3590 aboard Evoknight ship Lance Initiate Vharosvic Private Gunther Vharosvic was sworn into the Task Force because of a situation the happened a few months before "Target" graduated from the Cadet Academy. Major Vorkutsk submitted a letter to General Komatose addressing the problem, which happened in the short and hardly successful Operation Thundercloud. They needed more support for breach and clear situations. Sergeant Mitochen and Captain Mobius were very good at it, but neither of them could effectively throw grenades far distances that grenade launchers couldn't get. So, the Major asked for a new weapon. Instead, he received the then- Ensign Vharosic. The team at first felt resentment over the new addition to the team, but he eventually grew into the group. The whole point of his addition became tested two months later during Operation Chromehound, also known as the battle of Installation 08. Target performed perfectly, and was finally fully accepted into the group as their ace grenadier. Sometimes addressed as "Rabbit". Reported KIA April 30th, 3590 Category:Factions